rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliations Signal Academy Ruby is a former student of Signal Academy. While at Signal Academy, she was taught how to fight monsters, as well as various other things. Most importantly, she was taught how to wield her HCSS, Crescent Rose, by her Uncle Qrow - a teacher at Signal. She still writes letters to her friends back at Signal while attending Beacon. Beacon Academy Ruby is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. She was admitted two years earlier than the average student because Professor Ozpin was impressed by the fighting abilities she exhibited during her battle with Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Team RWBY Ruby is the leader of Team RWBY. Relationships Crescent Rose Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice, and she treats it like an actual person. When asked by Yang Xiao Long whether she was happy with Crescent Rose, she responded with "of course," but also stated that she wanted to see new ones, possibly implying her affection towards Crescent Rose is only mild. However Ruby has on occasion, called it her "sweetheart," suggesting extreme affection and reliance on the weapon. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older half-sister and friend. They both attend Beacon Academy. Yang shows high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as seen in the episode "Ruby Rose," about her excitement of Ruby being accepted in Beacon Academy. Ruby also looks up to Yang a lot, as she cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. However on occasion Ruby feels smothered by this affection and tries to break away from it, as demonstrated when they cat-fight on their first night. Yang also read Ruby story books when she was younger, and those stories inspired her to become a Huntress. From the beginning of their admittance to Beacon Yang tries to pressure Ruby into finding friends there, including by pulling her over to talk to Blake on the first night of their arrival. Despite Yang pushing her to make new friends and find a team of her own rather than sticking to her sister, Ruby is somewhat reticent and attempts to partner up with Yang at the beginning of the Beacon Academy Initiation test, but instead winds up with Weiss. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust (although Ruby might have only been embarrassed about her trip). Ruby has since attempted to mend her relationship with Weiss with poor results. It has been shown that she was seriously upset by Weiss' aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend." In "The First Step, Pt.2," Ruby desperately wants to be teamed up with her sister Yang, but also thinks that either Jaune Arc or Blake Belladonna would be good partners. However, she is instead partnered with Weiss, who attempts to ignore Ruby until the next person she sees is Jaune. Weiss returns to much elation from Ruby. After Weiss comments about Ruby being slow, she surprises Weiss with her speed, stating Weiss may eventually want to be friends with her before dashing off into the trees and leaving Weiss alone. Weiss calls out Ruby's name when several monsters begin appearing around her. As a Beowolf comes out of the shadows, Weiss cries Ruby's name in fear. When they attempt to fight the Beowolves, their lack of coordination causes Weiss to accidentally set the forest aflame, and after fleeing, they argue with each other over their clashing ideologies in battle. The relationship is further strained over how each of them carries themselves when they are facing an unknown situation, eventually leading to them separating from each other. Weiss has since stated that Ruby's hyperactivity and lack of forethought is a big cause of tension between them. The two have learned to work together and there is some indication that the tension is lessening, now that they are both part of Team RWBY. By "Players and Pieces," both are able to open to one another slightly, but have not become friends yet. Although Ruby appears to try befriending her, Weiss is still bothered by Ruby's childish antics, as seen in Peter Port's class lesson about the Grimm. But after Ruby talks with Ozpin and Weiss talks with Port, the two seem to be on better terms with each other, with Weiss saying she believes Ruby can be a great leader and promising to be the best teammate. Although they have reconciled, Weiss is still stern with Ruby when she makes mistakes, such as calling her a "dunce" after she misunderstands Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance of "polarity" as being the power to "control poles," when it actually means controlling magnetism. After Blake's accidental revelation of being a Faunus and former member of the White Fang, Ruby stills seems to be disgusted by Weiss' attitude, as much of which also causes her pain, in sense of being a leader and keeping her friends together, and was shown to get bothered by Weiss' comments about Blake, due to her former White Fang status. As of "Welcome to Beacon," the two seem to have developed a better and closer relationship, which was seen when after the two lost against Yang, each on different turns, the two hug and "cry" together. Ruby also laughs at Weiss' small joke following their battle against Roman in his Atlesian Paladin. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate and teammate of Ruby's. They first met during Weiss' lecture to Ruby about dust, saving Ruby from further embarrassment and revealing Weiss' identity as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She then goes on to criticize the SDC for its bad reputation, much to the frustration of Weiss, who storms off and leaves her luggage behind. Despite helping out Ruby, Blake shows indifference to her as evidenced when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake is already walking away. That night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but this sparks Ruby's interest and she asks Blake what the book is about, prompting both to engage in a small conversation. Happy on her sister's progress, Yang hugs Ruby, embarrassing her, leading to a small fight with her. An upset Weiss appears and tells the two that everyone is trying to sleep. Ruby agrees, much to Weiss' sarcasm. Annoyed at the drama between Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, Blake blows out the candles. When Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her during the initiation, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to be sociable with Blake. When observing a recent crime scene, Ruby was quick to agree with and defend Blake's statement on how it didn't make sense that the White Fang would rob a Dust store, saying that it could have been Roman Torchwick, a criminal she had run into a few months ago. After Blake implied herself as being a Faunus, Ruby tried to help her, but was unable when she ran out of the room quickly. It implies that Ruby cares for all her teammates. According to Ruby, she and Blake are already friends, to which both already get along, although she was still quiet. She also notes on how Blake's cat ears are cute. The two, however, seem to be on good and friendly terms, as Ruby herself was willing to help Blake in fighting their enemies. Both also seem to fight perfectly well together, fighting off against Roman, using their speed to their advantage when he pioleted the Atlesian Paladin-290. Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the first episode, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground after she collapses upon finding herself alone. She later returns the favor in helping him to get to Beacon Cliffs after he was stunned by a near-miss from Pyrrha's javelin, Miló, in the academy's locker hall. At one point, when Yang suggests that Ruby made one friend (Jaune), Ruby states that Weiss counts as a negative friend and that the two balance each other out. During her race to find her sister first during the initiation test, Ruby muses that she would not mind being teamed up with Jaune because she thinks he is kind and funny, however, she is not confident in his ability as fighter. Weeks after the Initiation, Ruby and Jaune hang out often along with their respective teams as showed in "Jaunedice." Ruby shows concern about Jaune who is being bullied by Cardin Winchester and helps Pyrrha stop Jaune from dropping the topic. After Jaune is blackmailed by Cardin, he spends less time with Ruby and she comments about it during their now unusual meeting in "Forever Fall." Despite Jaune insisting that he is a failure as a person and leader, Ruby continues curtly contradicting him. She is shown to be confident when talking to Jaune such as her comment about him being a failure when they first met. Ruby says he has to be a better leader, otherwise his team will fail with him, and insists that it is within his ability. This talk is possibly one of the reasons why Jaune decided to stand up to Cardin when Cardin orders him to harm his teammate, Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos Although the two haven't had much interaction, the two are seen sitting together in the cafeteria with their teams. Both girls share the same concern for Jaune, and together they attempted to get him to accept the fact that he is being bullied so he can ask for help. Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda Goodwitch, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." He is later seen paying particular attention to Ruby's performance during the initiation. Ozpin is also very interested in Ruby's silver eyes. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's first appearance was rescuing Ruby from Roman's]] attack. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back." However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist," while hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her wand. Qrow Qrow is Ruby's uncle and a teacher at Signal Academy. Qrow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Qrow started training her. In "Burning the Candle," it is revealed that Ruby and Yang were saved by Qrow when they were both children. Taiyang Xiao Long According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she "sounds like Dad." Also, during her interaction with Penny regarding overprotective father, she said that she knows how it feels with a sympathetic face, signing his high degree of overprotectism which she doesn't seem to really enjoy. However, Ruby also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. Summer Rose Ruby's mother, who is apparently deceased. In the "Red" Trailer, Ruby is seen visiting a gravestone at the Cliffside Altar bearing Summer's name. She and her father are presumably the ones who taught her to always help others. It is currently unknown how exactly Summer died, only that one day she went out on a mission and never came back. According to Yang, Ruby was left torn following her mother's death, but was probably to young to understand it at the time. Cinder Fall The two first met indirectly during a dust store robbery, where she fought Ruby from an airship, where she was defending herself from Ruby's Crescent Rose ammunition. Around the time of the Vytal Festival, and the beginning of the second semester at Beacon, the two meet again for the first time, face to face, where Cinder claims she is visiting from Haven, alongside Emerald and Mercury. Ruby redirects them to the building they are supposed to go, as Cinder thanks her in response saying they will see each other around, which the latter agrees. Later, in "Dance Dance Infiltration," the two fight again for a brief moment. However, the encounter reached an abrupt halt upon the arrival of James Ironwood, which gave Cinder the opportunity to flee. Whether or not she has any hostility towards Ruby has yet to be seen, despite the fact she willingly attacked her. Sun Wukong Ruby is seen to get along well with Sun, despite having few interactions. She herself considers him a friend, as Sun thinks the same, shown in Painting the Town... where she didn't want him getting involved in her team's investigation, although he willingly complied, saying she should always get friends involved. Penny Penny is seen to be a good friend of Ruby, despite the two only having met in "The Stray." In "A Minor Hiccup," having not seen each other in weeks, Penny acts as if she doesn't know Ruby, but due to the latter being persistent, Penny tells her several excuses or reasons, but shortly after saving her from an incoming truck, Ruby told Penny she could trust her and that they are friends. Penny then reveals that she isn't a real girl, but a synthetic person who can generate Aura. Despite this, Ruby still considers her a 'real' person and promises to not tell anyone else Penny's secret. Mercury Black Although they haven't interacted much, Ruby was the one who redirected Mercury along with Emerald and Cinder to their location within Beacon, after claiming they were lost. She herself is also amazed by his combat abilities, seen in Mercury's fight with Pyrrha. Zwei Ruby is seen to clearly love her pet dog, as evidenced by her jumping for joy when he arrived in her team's dorm room. Ruby even went as far to sneak Zwei on her mission with her team and their shadowing Huntsmen Bartholomew Oobleck. Roman Torchwick Although the two have interacted only three times, Roman has a clear dislike and hostility towards her. The two first met when she foiled a Dust store robbery prior to her enrollment at Beacon. They meet again in "Black and White," in which their confrontation is short, cause he instantly attacks her, rendering her unable to battle, prompting Penny to jump in her defense. Once again, they met in "No Brakes," where he enjoys toying with her, much to her attempts to escape, all which fail, until the arrival of her team, as he had tried to kill her as well, further demonstrating his hostility. Category:Affiliation pages